It Was Always You
by RawR means i love u 007
Summary: Just a little Thaluke oneshot...does mention other ships that aren't exactly canon sooo yeah...enjoy!


**Ok this is another little oneshot that I thought would be cute...tell me how you guys like it and I will try to update my other things...I've been busy reading Mortal Instruments and Divergent at the request of a friend. I'll try to have my other things updated by the end of the week...sorry about the wait! I know you guys will like this one...I wrote this one awhile ago and I found it realizing that I never did publish it. So here it is and tell me how you guys like it. RawR :D**

* * *

**Her**

Why do all my thoughts always come back to you? Why do I always seem to remember the way you smile? Why do you always invade my mind when I think of love? Why is it always you?

Throughout my life there were other boys in it but my thoughts always made their way back to you. Their looks, their personality, even some of the things they did would always somehow remind me of you. How do you always manage to creep back into my thoughts?

First there was Apollo who by the gods looked exactly like you. The only difference was his ego and deep grass green eyes. Other than that whenever I was with him I always thought of you. Like when you'd smile at me and lock eyes with me, Apollo would do exactly the same. It would drive me nuts because I wanted to call him by your name so often.

Apollo was a nice guy don't get me wrong but somehow you were the one I wanted the whole relationship. You were the one who would creep into my thoughts before I went to bed, the one that was constantly on my mind, the moron who had all my attention without even trying. Somehow I couldn't get over you.

Then there was Leo. The sweet, funny son of Hephaestus who finally won me over after hours, days, months of begging. He was nothing but sweet during the course of our relationship. But somehow you once again found ways to invade my thoughts. He reminded me of you when he would make off-hand comments under his breath. The way you did when you were saying something funny. He was sweet and caring he wanted nothing but for me to be happy when we were together.

You would always find a way back into my mind and cause me to want nothing but you. Nothing against Leo, I thought he was wonderful. He was nothing but amazing and sweet the whole time. Somehow all I wanted was you no matter how hard I tried to move on. You were the one who always sat at the back of my mind and my thoughts were filled with what ifs and whatnots of you.

Then there was Nico. Nico was so sweet. He was tender and compassionate. He cared for the ones he loved. He was a mysterious son of Hades and it had made my father ragingly angry. Nico called me Thals. That of course sent me straight into my past. That was the nickname you had given me when we were children. You had called me Thals.

Nico was everything a girl could ask for. He was sweet, he just wanted me to be happy, he always questioned himself when making decisions. I really did like him but every time he called me Thals I thought of you. You were always there to sneak into my mind and I never got to forget about you. You were always there sneaking into my thoughts when I was supposed to be thinking of them.

Now I'm back at square one…sitting here writing this completely pointless letter to you knowing perfectly well that you will never be able to read it or see it or know the likes of it. I just have to get this off my mind now and never think about you again…..think on that last sentence that's most likely impossible.

**Him**

Whoa there's no way that I'm the only one to blame young lady. There were tons of girls in my life that only filled the void for you. Well actually none of them ever filled the void that you left in my heart. You were always there to sneak into my mind when I thought that I found a girl. There was always that fleeting thought of you as I sat there and thought about things.

First there was Silena. She was sweet and caring and she looked almost exactly like you. She had black hair and blue eyes. She was sweet like you always were when you hated to admit it. She reminded me of the softer side of you. I thought at one point that there was nothing to worry about because I didn't have to worry about the thought of you sneaking up one me. You were the one who I really fell for and no matter how hard I tried you were always there.

Then there was Annabeth. I know it was weird but she had your determination and pride and I couldn't help myself. I thought that maybe it would once again make me forget about my love for you. She looked nothing like you but she had your fierce personality. I hoped that maybe it would help me out but it didn't. Why? Well because you always found your way into my heart without even lifting a finger for effort. You had permanently stamped your name on my heart.

After Annabeth there was Kelli. She was just a she-demon. I never thought in my wildest dreams that you would ever have anything in common with her. Was I wrong! I was very wrong. She had your wild sense of adventure and your smoldering passion. So therefore once again I was stuck thinking of you while I was trying so hard to forget about the feelings that I possessed for you.

So now that I've said all of that there is no way on God's green Earth that you can blame me for anything Thalia. You caused me to go through the same form of pain for years and now you're stuck with it far longer than I am. The thing is I still sit here outside of Elysium waiting for you. Why? Well I wait because I wouldn't dare enter eternal happiness without my eternal happiness. You're my eternal happiness Thalia and I promise that I'm sitting here waiting until you die to enter Elysium. I do love you and I know for a fact that you love me as well. I'll see you soon my love.


End file.
